In the prior art foldable umbrella, the ribs are folded for storage, but in the meantime, the umbrella cloth is not guided properly so that the cloth is not folded regularly. As a result, the folded umbrella presents an irregular and messy outlook. The users often have to take time to adjust the umbrella cloth for making the folded umbrella has a beautiful outlook with a small size and can be retained safely without being damaged. However, this is time-consuming and thus, the users would rather let the umbrella cloth be irregular than to take time to adjust the umbrella cloth.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the prior art defects so that after the umbrella is folded, it will have a smooth outlook. Furthermore, the umbrella cloth can be folded easily, rapidly, and directly with a beautiful and smooth outlook and a small size, while at the same time, it is difficult to be damaged.